Swan Lake
by BlueBlackButterfly
Summary: Swam Lake lah yang membuat ku bertemu malaikat...  Jika suatu saat nanti kau mendengar swam lake, aku pasti ada di situ dan tersenyum kearah mu, tapi jika kau tak mengingat Swam Lake, walaupun kau mendengarnya, kau tak akan dapat melihat ku..ItaXNaru  Rn
1. Chapter 1

**-.0o0.-**

**Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto**

**-.0o0.-**

**Rate: T**

**Pair: Itachi Uchiha X Naruto Uzumaki**

**SWAM LAKE**

**Warning: yaoi, oc, ooc, typo, eyd**

**Author BY: 'Thy uchiuzu'**

**Don'like don't read**

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang jabrik, dan bermata biru sedang bersiul riang melangkahkan kaki menuju parkiran motor. Anak laki-laki itu adalah salah seorang dari mahasiswa Universitas Konoha. Saat ini dia sedang berniat untuk pulang, karna jam kuliah memang sudah sangat lama selesai.

"Woi Naruto, tunggu aku..kita pulang bareng ya? Aku tak bawa motor." Pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu berhenti, dia membalikkan badannya, dan mendapatkan sahabat terbaiknya sedang berlari mengejarnnya. Pemuda yang diperkirakan memiliki umur yang Sama dengannya itu berhenti tepat di depan Naruto, dan mengatur nafasnya.

"Kiba, kau belum pulang juga?"

"Belum. Tadi Shikamaru dan Sasuke mengajakku latihan sepak bola."

"Jadi Shika dan teme juga belum pulang?"

"Iya. Itu mereka." Kiba menunjuk kearah dua pemuda yang berjalan mendekati mereka. dua pemuda itu langsung berhenti tepat didepan Naruto dan Kiba.

"Kalian belum pulang?" Naruto bertannya dengan menyipitkan kedua matannya, bertanda kalau sipirang manis itu menaruh curiga terhadap pemuda berambut pantat ayam dan Nanas itu

"Belum, kau sendiri kenapa ada di sini dobe?"

"Aku tadi mengambil dompetku yang tertinggal. "

"Ayo pulang," Shikamaru menyeret Kiba dan Naruto. Dia tak mau ada pertengkaran berdarah di kampus mereka sore ini. Semua orang juga tahu. Kalau si pirang manis Uzumaki Naruto ini bertemu dengan sih tampan Uchiha Sasuke, maka akan terjadi pertumpahan darah, mereka akan cakar-cakaran, saling menggigit, dan saling adu jotos. Maka dari itu, pemuda malas itu ingin segera menjauhkan Uzumaki dan Uchiha itu.

"Aku dengar kalau kampus kita ini ada penunggunya." Seru kiba yang sedang berjalan beriringan dengan Naruto, sedangkan Shikamaru dan Sasuke berjalan didepan mereka

"Tahu dari siapa kau Kiba.?" Naruto terlihat antusias, pemuda ini sebenarnnya sangat penakut, tapi dia sangat menyukai hal-hal berbau mistis.

"Kata orang-orang, dan kata para senior yang perna melihat."

"Be..benarkah?jadi mereka perna melihat Hantu itu."

"Hm'em..bahkan sampai ada yang pingsan.."

"Kau tak bohong 'kan?" Naruto menyikut Kiba, Kiba tak menghiraukan Naruto.

"Kenapa? Kau takut dobe?" Sasuke tersenyum mengejek.

"Brengsek..aku tak takut tahu.."

"Sudahlah, ayo pulang. Aku sudah sangat letih." Shikamaru menengahi pertempuran yang hampir sengit itu. Naruto mengangguk setujuh, dan melangkah pergi diikuti Kiba dan Sasuke. Tiba-tiba langkah kaki Naruto terhenti. Kiba yang berada di belakannya langsung tetabrak tubuh Naruto.

"Hei Naruto, kalau berhenti bilang-bilang dong " Kiba menggerutuk sambil mengelus-elus hidungnya yang sempat mencium punggung Naruto.

"Kiba..! apa anak-anak dari fakultas seni masih kuliah..?" Kiba, Shikamaru dan Sasuke menautkan alisnnya, mendapatkan pertanyaan dari Naruto.

"Kau lihat sendiri Naruto, ini itu sudah jam 6 sore. Mana ada lagi orang di kampus ini kecuali kita.." Kiba menunjuk-nunjuk jam tangan yang melingkar di lengannya.

"Kalian tak mendengar itu?" Naruto melihat kearah tiga sahabatnnya itu.

"Apa dobe? Kalau kau gila, jangan ajak-ajak kami.." Sasuke langsung mendapatkan jitakan keras di kepalannya.

TING….

"Benar suara ini dari ruang music." Naruto meyakinkan.

TING..

"Suara apa?"

TING..TENG..TING..

"Aku tak tahu, tapi benar-benar jelas terdengar dari sini.." Naruto memejamkan matannya berusaha mendengar lebih jelas.

"Kau berhayal Naruto.." Ujar Shikamaru sambil menguap.

TING..

"Benar-benar terdengar.."

"Sudahlah dobe, berhenti mempermaikan kami.." Sasuke terlihat putus asa menghadapi sifat Naruto itu.

"Memangnnya suara apa Naruto?"

"Aku tak begitu tahu, tapi dari suarannya ini Piano."

"Piano.." Sasuke berseru. Yang lain juga terkejut.

"Hahahaha, kau ini Naruto, mana ada orang yang main Piano jam segini, selain itu jarak tempat ini dengan ruangan music itu sangat jauh.." Kiba merangkul pundak temannya itu.

"Dasar idiot, ayo pulang, jangan bicara yang macam-macam." Sasuke meninggalkan mereka, Shikamaru yang merasa tak memiliki urusan lagi ditempat itu juga ikut dengan Sasuke, dan Kiba menyeret Naruto yang masih mau bertahan di sana.

'Aku sangat yakin itu suara Piano, bahkan aku sangat hapal dengan alunan music yang dimaikan itu. tapi dimana aku perna mendengar ya? Kenapa mereka tak dapat mendengar apa yang aku dengar..' Batin Naruto

Sesampainnya di rumah, Naruto hanya berbaring malas di kasurnnya..

"Sial, aku penasaran sekali dengan kejadian tadi.." Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya yang berantakan sehingga makin berantakan. Pemuda itu keluar dari kamarnnya untuk mengambil air untuk menghilangkan rasa hausnnya.

"Benar kata Kiba, kalau letak ruang seni itu sangat jauh dari pakiran, tapi suara itu sangat dekat, benar-benar seperti berada di tempat yang sama. Kalau aku mengigau atau berhalusinasi tak mungkin. Tapi kenapa tak ada satupun dari mereka bertiga yang percaya dengan perkataanku. Ah..mungkin memang hanya perasaanku saja.." Naruto menuju kamarnnya lagi dan menidurkan diri.

-RUMAH SAKIT KONOHAGAKURE-

"Aniki..maaf aku terlambat, hari ini aku diajak temanku untuk berlatih sepak bola.." seorang dengan rambut hitam jabrik, dengan mata onyx dan kulit pucat, sedang duduk di sebelah seseorang yang hampir sama dengannnya, mungkin hanya berbeda pada rambut, umur dan tanda yang menghiasi wajah tampan sosok itu. pemuda yang duduk di samping orang yang tertidur di ranjang putih dengan selang impus di tubuh orang itu. sesekali pemuda yang memiliki umur lebih muda itu menggenggam tangan pemuda yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di ranjang itu.

"Kau satu-satunnya orang yang ku anggap keluarga, jadi aku mohon bangunlah aniki."

".." tak ada jawaban

"Tak ku sangkah, orang yang sangat kau hormati itu membuatmu begini.."

".."

"Kau selalu ada saat aku membutuhkanmu, tapi aku sama sekali tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat kau membutuhkan ku.." Air mata mengalir dari mata onyx. Tersirat pancaran kesedihan dan kecewa dari mata itu.

"Aniki..kenapa dia begitu membenci kita..?"

".."

"Jawab aku aniki.."

"…"

"Pertama aku sangat membencimu, mengingat kau selalu menjadi pujaan untuknya. Tapi saat aku tahu tentang perasaanmu dan semua rasa sakit mu, aku baru tahu, kau melakukan itu untukku.."

"…"

"Aku menyesal perna membenci seorang Uchiha Itachi, aku benar-benar menyesal karna sudah membenci kakak ku sendiri, aku menyesal karna membenci satu-satunnya orang yang menganggapku ada.."

"…"

"Kau tahu 'kan, kalau aku tak suka banyak bicara, kau juga tahu 'kan kalau aku benci tak diperhatikan saat aku bicara.."

"…"  
"Sial, ternyata kau juga mulai membenciku ya?" Pemuda itu menangis, sambil mengenggam tangan sang kakak.

TOK..TOK..

"Masuk.." terlihat seorang perempuan, memakai baju serba putih dengan rambut pink sebahu memasuki ruangan itu.

"Eh, ada Sasuke-san..untunglah, dari tadi tak ada yang menjaga Itachi_san. Makannya aku disuruh Tsunade_sama untuk melihat keadaan Itachi_san.." Perempauan itu tersenyum lembut kearah pemuda bernama Sasuke.

"Sakura, apa kaasan ataupun tousan tak datang kesini?" perempuan yang di panggil Sakura itu berjalan menuju Itachi dan memeriksa infusnya.

"Dari tadi pagi, tak ada orang yang menjenguk Itachi-san.." Jawab Sakura, sejenak dia melihat kearah pemuda tampan itu, ada perasaan sedih yang terlihat di wajah tak bercacat itu, Sakura jadi merasa bersalah.

"Pasti Itachi-san sangat senang kalau dia tahu kau sering mengunjunginnya Sasuke.." Sakura menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke.

"Bagaimana dia tahu, sadar saja belum.." Sasuke tersenyum kecut kearah sang kakak.

"Jangan bersedih begitu, kalau kau menyayangi kakak mu pasti dia selalu mendengar apa yang kau sampaikan padannya, walau dalam kondisi belum sadar" Sakura mendudukan diri di samping ranjang Itachi, Sasuke melihat wanita cantik itu sebentar,

"Kau punya kakak.."

"Ada, tapi kakak laki-laki.."

"Dimana dia.."

"Jangan pernah bertannya manusia menyebalkan itu didepanku." Wajah Sakura yang manis itu sekarang terlihat garang

"Kau benci dia?"

"Tak juga, tapi dia itu sering menjahiliku, ah sudahlah Sasuke-san, aku masih harus mengecek beberapa pasien, kau tetap tabah ya. Aku yakin, Itachi-san akan sembuh" Sakura tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Aku juga yakin kalau kakak ku tak akan meninggalkanku sendiri.." Genggaman di tangan Itachi semakin mengerat.

Hari ini Naruto sedang duduk bersama teman-temannya. Gaara, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, Couji, Kankuro, Shino, Dan Sai.

"Huahh, aku bosan." Ujar Shikamaru sambil menguap lebar

"Kau 'kan selau bosan Shika." Kiba mengejek Shikamaru, tapi tak dibalas oleh pemuda berambut Nanas itu.

"Sai, kemarin di kelas seni, ada yang mengambil jam kuliah sore ya?" Naruto menatap Sai serius. Mereka semua memang berteman baik semenjak SMA, dan sekarang bertemu di bangku kuliah, walau berteman sangat akrab, mereka semua berasal dari fakultas berbeda. Sai dan Neji berasal dari falkultas kesenian, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, dan Shikamaru berasal dari Falkultas kedokteran, Lee dan Couji berasal dari falkultas Keguruan dibidang olahraga, Gaara dan Kankuro berasal dari falkultas ekonomi, dan Shino berasal dari falkultas keguruan dibidang Biologi.

"Hmmm kurasa tidak, lagipula bukannya kampus ini tak menyediakan jam kuliah sore." Sai menjawab dengan memasang senyum termanisnya

"Masih mengenai hantu itu ya Naruto?" Kiba melirik kearah Naruto

"Bukan, tapi pi…"

"Piano." Ujar Sasuke yang menyambung perkataan Naruto

"Piano?" Tanya mereka serempak

"Iya." Naruto mengangguk

"Dasar idiot, sudah dibilang kau itu hanya berhalusinasi."

"Tidak teme, aku benar-benar mendengar dengan jelas."

"Kalau tak salah, di ruang music memang ada piano baru." Kali ini Neji membuka mulut

"Piano baru? Memangnya piano lama kemana?" Gaara jadi merasa tertarik dengan isi pembicaraan ini

"Rusak, dan sekarang diganti oleh piano baru." Neji memberi jawaban. Sambil menatap Naruto

TING..

"suara itu?" Naruto memekik kaget

"Suara apa?" Tanya mereka semua minus Naruto penasaran

"Piano."

TING..TENG..

"Piano apanya Naruto? Kami tak mendengar apa-apa?" Kankuro melihat Naruto bingung

"Ini sangat jelas, itu suara piano.." Ujar Naruto lagi tak mau mengalah

"Sudahlah, sebentar lagi Kurinai sensei akan datang, aku tak mau dosen perempuan secantik Kurinai sensei mengamuk." Lee beranjak dari tempat duduknnya diikuti Couji yang juga tak mau Dosen cantik itu mengamuk.

"Aku juga mau kembali ke kelas, kau mau ikut tidak Gaara." Kankuro menoleh ke adik bungsunya itu.

"Hn," Jadilah Gaara yang juga meninggalkan mereka

"Aku juga mau kekelas." Neji, Sai dan Shino pergi meninggalkan mereka

"Aku juga, kalian mau ikut tidak.." Kiba berdiri dan melihat kearah tiga temannya yang tersisa. Ketiga pemuda itu bangkit dan mengikuti Kiba dari belakang.

'Lagi-lagi, mereka tak mendengar suara itu. aku sangat yakin kalau aku tak berhalusinasi'

**FLASHBACK**

NARUTO POV

Aku berjalan menyusuri sebuah perumahan, sampai aku menemukan sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar,

TING..

'Suara piano.' Batinku

Aku mengetok pintu kayu besar itu, tiba-tiba suara piano dan alunan music indahnya berhenti. Pintu kayu itu terbuka, aku yang masih berumur 7 tahun itu, mendongak keatas, melihat seseorang yang ku kira berumur 13 tahun, memandang heran kearahku. Seorang pemuda, dengan dua buah bekas luka di setiap sisi di samping hidungnya, bermata onyx, dan berambut hitam sedikit panjang terkuncir rapi kebelakang, tersenyum kearahku, senyuman itu sangat lembut dan hangat.

"Kau siapa? Kau tersesat?"

"…" Aku tak menjawab, cuman menggeleng lembut.

"Rumahmu dimana?"

"Dua blok dari sini." Aku menjawab singkat pertanyan pemuda itu

"Kenapa kau bisa berada disini?"

"Suara piano dari rumah ini sangat merdu, aku suka." Aku menyengir kearah orang itu. dia mengacak rambut pirangku lembut.

"Ayo masuk, aku akan mengajarkan kau bermain piano." Orang itu mengandeng aku masuk, seperti tersihir, aku hanya mengikuti orang itu masuk. Padahal kami baru saja kenal.

"Jadi Niichan yang memainkan piano itu." aku melihati wajah pemuda yang lebih tinggi dariku dan menggandeng tanganku itu lekat-lekat

"Iya..!" lagi, dia tersenyum kearahku. Pipiku terasa memanas. Senyum itu sangat lembut dan hangat

"Apa aku tak menganggu Niichan.."

"Panggil aku Itachi-nii, namamu?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Umurmu berapa Naruto?"

"7 tahun Itachi-nii." Dia tersenyum lagi. Saat kami berada di sebuah piano putih, dia mendudukan diri di depan piano itu.

"Adikku juga sebaya denganmu."

"Itachi-nii punya adik."

"Iya, adik laki-laki, tapi dia membenciku."

TING..TENE..JRENG..

Dia mulai memaikan pianonya, alunan yang sama dengan yang aku dengar didepan itu memukau penampilannya, ditambah lagi wajah tampan itu, dia sempurna di depan piano putih itu. 15 menit dia memaikan piano itu, dia menoleh kearahku, aku memberikan tepukan tangan

"Wahhh Itachi-nii keren, Naru suka.."

"Swam lake."

"Eh?" aku memandang bingung kearah pemuda itu, dia menatapku tersenyum

"Musik yang aku mainkan itu judulnya Swam Lake. Aku sangat suka lagu itu." dia memandang kearah pianonya, pancaran di mata onyx itu terlihat sedih.

"Itachi-nii, kenapa?"

"Ah..tak apa. Kau kuantar pulang ya?"

"Iya.." Jawabku ceria.

Itachi-nii mengantarku pulang. Dia sangat baik dan menyenangkan. Semenjak itu, aku sering main kerumah Itachi-nii. Entah kenapa rumah itu sangat sepi, setiap aku bertanya tentang keluarganya, tatapannya pasti menyiratkan kesedihan. Dan selalu berkata

"Ibu dan Ayahku sedang pergi keluar kota, untuk mengurusi perusahaan, sedangkan adik ku, dia jarang dirumah. Katanya aku ini kakak yang meyebalkan. Dan dia juga bilang, kalau dia tak menganggap aku kakak, karna dia merasa iri kepadaku, padahal aku sangat menyayanginya." Selalu begitu.

Terkadang ada perasaan pedih dan kesal jika melihat wajah lembut Itachi-nii bersedih.

Hari itu aku akan pindah ke kota Suna, sebelum pindah, aku pergi menemui Itachi-nii, dia bilang dia akan menungguku, dan jika suatu saat nanti kami bertemu, itachi –nii akan memaikan lagu Swam Lake lagi untuk ku. Saat aku akan meninggalkan rumah besar itu. Itachi-nii menarik tubuhku dan memeluknya, kemudian mencium bibirku. Aku terkejut. Saat aku melihat kemata kelam itu, dia tersenyum kearahku, senyum yang selalu aku suka

"Aku pasti akan merindukanmu, jika suatu saat nanti kau mendengar Swam lake, berarti aku disitu. Dan saat kau lupa dengan Swam Lake, walau kau mendengarnya kau tak akan melihatku, tapi saat kau mengingatnya dan melihat ku, aku akan tersenyum kearahmu, dan kita pasti akan benar-benar bertemu. Aku menyukaimu Naruto, kau seperti cahaya untuk ku." Aku menyengir, dia mengelus pipiku

"Aku juga suka Itachi-Nii." Jawabku polos

Dan aku langsung meninggalkannya. Semenjak itu aku tak perna mendengar kabar tentang Itachi-nii, dan bertemu dengannya.

Sekarang umurku sudah 16 tahun, aku kembali ke Konohagakure bersama dengan kedua orang tuaku. Aku bersekolah di sebuah SMA di Konoha, dan melanjutkan Kuliah dia University Konoha. Samar-samar aku mulai tak mengingat tentang Itachii-nii dan Swam Lake nya. Aku menjalanin hidupku dengan normal, dan biasa, sampai suara-suara piano itu selalu menganggu hidupku. Aku bertekat akan mencari tahu siapa pemain piano itu.

NORMAL POV

**FINISH FLASHBACK **

Naruto sedang menyelidiki apa yang dia dengar selama dua minggu ini. Dia sedang berjalan menuju ruang seni. Saat pemuda pirang itu berjalan, tak sengaja tubuhnya menubruk tubuh seseorang

"Hei..kalau jalan hati-hat..eh?" sebenarnya Naruto hendak memarahi orang yang ditabraknya itu, tapi saat dia tahu orang itu adalah teman sakaligus rivalnya itu Naruto membatalkan niatnya.

"Sasuke?"

.

.

.

.

TBC.

Ini baru chapter 1, masih ada chapter 2. rencananya mau di buat satu chapter sih. Tapi panjang amat, gak indah di pandang mata *taboke*. Kalau mau disambung ke cahapter 2. Tolong di review..

Akhir-akhir ini mugi ngerasa fict-fict mugi rada pada gantung ya? Atau Cuma perasaan mugi aja..

Ah..sudahlah…fict ini Cuma dua Chapter, jadi kalau mau dilanjutin ke chapter depan, tolong di RnR *Diatas 'kan sudah di tulis*. Ini fict pertama ItaNaru Mugi. Fict ini reques dari **Ochikawa Aquosblue Naruii a.k.a Ochikawa Naruii. **yooo imouto. Ini fict ItaNarunya. Maaf kalau gak sesuai harapan..*pundung*..

REVIEW PLEASE ^^.


	2. Chapter 2

**-.0o0.-**

**Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto**

**-.0o0.-**

**Rate: T**

**Pair: Itachi Uchiha X Naruto Uzumaki**

**SWAM LAKE**

**Warning: yaoi, oc, ooc, typo, eyd**

**Author BY: 'Thy uchiuzu'**

**Don't like don't read**

Naruto sedang menyelidiki apa yang dia dengar selama dua minggu ini. Dia sedang berjalan menuju ruang seni. Saat pemuda pirang itu berjalan, tak sengaja tubuhnya menubruk tubuh seseorang

"Hei..kalau jalan hati-hat..eh?" sebenarnya Naruto hendak memarahi orang yang ditabraknya itu, tapi saat dia tahu orang itu adalah teman sakaligus rivalnya itu Naruto membatalkan niatnya.

"Sasuke?"

"Dobe?sedang apa kau disini?"

"Kau sendiri sedang apa?" Naruto menatap mata onyx Sasuke, dengan menyelidik

"Aku sedang ingin memastikan sesuatu."

"Apa?" Naruto bertanya penasaran

"Tentang bunyi piano yang sering aku dengar dua minggu ini." Mata Naruto membulat, dia tak percaya kalau temannya itu juga dapat mendengar suara piano itu.

"Kau juga mendengarnya? Kenapa tak kau akui kalau kau juga mendengarnya kepada teman-teman kita."

"Ck, aku tak ingin dibilang gila. Lagi pula aku hanya mendengar samar-samar saja."

"Samar-samar?, aku malah mendengarnya dengan jelas, sangat jelas.." jelas Naruto antusias

"Kau kesini pasti ingin memastikan bukan, aku juga. Ayo kita pastikan bersama." Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto, mereka cepat-cepat belari menuju ruang seni

TING..

"Teme..kau dengar itu.." Sasuke yang masih belari di depan Naruto berhenti, dan mengakibatkan tubuh mungil Naruto terpental tak jauh

"Aku dengar, tapi tak jelas.." Naruto memejamkan matanya

"Sangat jelas teme.." Sasuke melihat Naruto bingung

"Jelas apanya, aku hanya mendengarnya samar.."

"Tutup matamu.!" Kata-kata itu bukan seperti meminta, tapi seperti memerintah. Sasuke, menuruti kata-kata Naruto, walau tak sangat jelas, tapi Sasuke dapat mendengar dentingan piano yang mengalunkan melodi yang perna dia dengar itu lumayan jelas dari pada yang dia dengar pertama kali.

"Dapat ku dengar, walau tak jelas.."

"Ah..sudahlah, cepat pergi." Kali ini Naruto lah yang menarik tangan Sasuke

Saat mereka sudah sampai di sebuah ruangan lumayan besar dengan pintu bercat putih, denting piano itu semakin kerat terdengar. dengan satu dorongan, pintu putih tak berkunci itu terbuka. Pertama yang Naruto dan Sasuke lihat, hanya ruangan yang penuh alat musih, baik gitar, piano, biola, dram, bas, dan berbagai alat music lainnya, mereka berdua tak menemukan satu manusia pun yang memainkan piano. Dan suara pino itu pun menghilang.

"Tak ada orang teme..?"

"Aku rasa, aku juga sudah mulai gila sepertimu dobe, sudahlah ayo kita pulang."

Sasuke menarik tanga Naruto. Mereka pun meninggalkan ruang music itu.

Saat mereka berada di parkiran, Naruto terlihat sedang mencari-cari sesuatu di tasnya. Wajahnya memucat, dia melihat Sasuke sebentar, Sasuke menatap temannya itu bingung

"Teme, kunci motorku ketinggalan." Naruto melirik kearah Sasuke yang menghela napas karna kecerobohan Naruto.

"Tertinggal dimana?"

"Aku rasa diruang music."

"Sana ambil, aku tunggu disini." Naruto mengangguk mantap, dia berbalik dan langsung belari menuju ruang music itu. saat dia berada di depan pintu ruangan itu

TING…

"Bunyi lagi.." Naruto mendengar denting piano lagi, dia memejamkan matanya, mengingat alunan merdu dari dentingan alat music itu.

"Swam Lake.." Dia bergumam, seraya membuka lebar pintu masuk keruangan music itu. mata biru itu membelalak, saat melihat seseorang tengah duduk memainkan piano putih itu, seorang pemuda tampan, menggunakan bajuh putih dan celana jeans hitam.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Naruto gemetar. Mata onyx orang itu menatap Naruto, kemudian tersenyum.

DEGK

Naruto merasa perna melihat senyum lembut itu, pemuda itu menghentikan permainan pianonya. Berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Lama ya tak bertemu Naruto?" Lagi, pemuda itu tersenyum lembut kearah Naruto

"Kau..siapa? apa aku mengenalmu?"

"Aku tak dikenal lagi ya? Kau melupakan aku Naruto, tapi kau tak melupakan Sawm Lake, aku senang."

"Swam Lake? Siapa kau? Apa kita perna ketemu.."

"Aku Itachi_nii mu Naruto, tak ku sangka kau sudah sebesar ini, dan tumbuh sangat manis." Wajah Naruto merona.

"Itachi_nii, gomen, aku tak mengenalmu.."

"Hmmm, begitu ya. Padahal aku sudah berjanji akan memainkan Swam Lake untuk mu kalau kau sudah kembali.."

"Apa kau mahasiswa di Universitas ini..?"

"Tidak, aku hanya mengikuti kemana pianoku saja." Naruto memerengkan kepalanya, dia sama sekali tak mengerti dengan ucapan Orang didepannya itu.

"Aku akan menepati janji, aku akan memainkan Swam Lake kesukaan mu itu. semoga kau bisa mengingatku Naruto."

Pemuda itu kembali mendudukan dirinya di kursi di depan Piano putih itu. jari-jari lentiknya menekan tuts-tuts piano dengan lihai, menghasilkan paduan melodi yang sangat indah. Naruto termenung melihat kearah pemuda itu, dia mencoba meresapi setiap alunan music itu, sedikit tapi pasti ingatannya tentang pemuda didepannya itu kembali, Naruto menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Itachi_Nii..aku ingat, kau datang untuk menemui ku?"

JRENG..

Alunan penutup itu membuat lagu itu selesai. Pemuda itu memutar tubuhnya menghadap Naruto.

"Kau sekarang mengingatku Naruto?" Naruto mengangguk, mendekati pemuda itu.

"Aku rindu Itachi_nii." Pemuda yang dipanggil Itachi itu tersenyum "Senyuman itu, aku rindu senyum hangat Itachi_nii.." Naruto belari, dia ingin memeluk pemuda itu, tapi.

SLEP..

Naruto hanya memeluk ruang hampa

'tak mungkin, dia dapat ditembus, apa dia hantu, siapa dia.' Batin Naruto

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau sangat mirip dengan Itachi-nii?, kau hantu?" Naruto mulai menjauh dari Itachi, apapun itu, Naruto sangat takut dengan Hantu.

"Aku tak tahu, tapi aku Itachi-nii mu Naruto. Aku saja tak tahu aku ini apa? Apa kau takut pada ku, aku benar-benar merindukanmu Naruto." Itachi berjalan mendekati Naruto, Naruto hanya diam ditempat memandang Itachi gemetar. Saat tangan Itachi ingin menyentu pipi tan itu

SLEP..

Lagi-lagi tangan itu menembus tubuh Naruto. Naruto membelalak, walau takut tapi dia benar-benar merindukan sosok transparan didepannya ini.

"Apa yang terjadi pada mu Niichan?" Naruto memandang Itachi dengan penuh tanda Tanya

"Ak..aku tak tahu..apa aku sudah mati..kenapa aku tak bisa menyentuh orang yang sangat aku sayangi dan aku cintai.." Itachi mengeleng keras, dia menutup wajahnya, Naruto memandang senduh kearah pemuda itu

"Ak..aku juga suka Nii..Niichan, aku juga rin..rindu Niichan, tapi..kenapa begini? Dimana tubuh Niichan yang sebenarnya?"

"Aku tak tahu Naruto, aku benar-benar tak tahu..apa kau takut padaku?" walaupun tak mungkin, Naruto tetap menggerakan tangannya menggapai pipi Itachi, tapi tetap hanya ruang kosong yang dia tangkap. Naruto memajukan tubuhnya sedikit, menutup matanya, Itachi memajukan wajahnya, saat bibir itu akan bersentuhan

SLEP..

Lagi. Hanya ruang hampa yang dapat mereka rasakan. Naruto menarik tubuhnya. Dia menunduk ke bawah. Tersirat kesedihan dari mata biru bersih itu.

"Aku sangat ingin menyentuh mu Niichan, maaf tadi aku sempat melupakanmu, tapi..entah kenapa aku merasa dadaku sesak ketika tangan dan seluruh tubuhku tak dapat menyentuhmu. Kenapa..kenapa ini..Niichan, beritahu aku dimana tubuhmu yang asli, apa masih di bumi, ataukan kau sudah.." ada jeda sejenak "MATI." Itachi menatap mata itu. dia tak ingin melihat mata itu mengeluarkan air. Tapi bulir-bulir bening itu mengalir deras.

"Aku tak tahu, tapi aku sangat merindukan dan MENCINTAIMU." Naruto terkejut dengan kata-kata terakhir dari Itachi.

"Niichan mencintaiku?"

"Hn, sangat..apa kau juga..?" Naruto tersenyum, ada perasaan senag ketika pemuda didepannya itu mengtakan kalau dia mencintai nya.

"Aku..tak tahu..tapi apa boleh aku belajar mencintai Niichan?"

Itachi tersenyum..

"DOOOBBBEEEEE. WOOOOOOIIIII DOBE..DIMANA KAU, JADI PULANG GAK BAKA DOBE.."

Naruto melihat kearah pintu keluar itu. 'Sasuke'. Sasuke memanggilnya dari luar

"Kelihatannya kau sedang ditunggu orang ya. Kau sedang mencari itu?" Itachi menunjuk kearah pianonya. Naruto melihat sebuah kunci yang dia kenal tergeletak di atas piano Putih itu

"Itukan kunci motor ku."

"Sana pergi, kelihatannya temanmu mencarimu, jangan bilang kalau kau bertemu denganku ya, karna ini rahasia kita berdua." Itachi tersenyum, Naruto mengangguk, tanda dia mengerti perkataan itachi itu. Saat Naruto menatap kearah pintu yang sedang di buka oleh Sasuke, sosok Itachi lenyap tanpa sepengatuan Naruto.

"Baka dobe, mau pulang tidak.." Sasuke merengut kesal melihat Naruto yang terdiam di depan Piano di ruangan itu

"Hai teme, aku mau mengenalkan seseorang kepada m_" Saat Naruto menunjuk kearah orang yang hendak dikenalkannya, Naruto hanya menunjuk Gitar coklat yang bersandar didinding..

"Gitar maksudmu?" Sasuke memandang Naruto heran

"Bukan, eh..kemana ya Niichan.." Naruto celingak-celinguk. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau gila ya..?" Tanya Sasuke, muka Naruto memerah

"Brengsek.." Naruto keluar dari tempat itu dengan mencak-mencak

"Dasar idiot" Sasuke bergumam, sambil berjalan di belakang Naruto.

Hari ini Naruto sedang menatap seorang pemuda tampan yang sedang memainkan piano didepannya. Sesekali dia menutup matanya, menikmati alunan music dari piano itu.

"Itachi-nii, kau sangat mahir bermain piano. Kapan-kapan ajarkan aku.." Naruto memberikan cengiran kepada orang didepannya itu.

Sudah seminggu Naruto selalu keruangan music ini. Semenjak pertemuannya dengan Itachi itu, Naruto sering mengunjungi Itachi di ruangan music itu. sebenarnya masih ada perasaan takut di hati Naruto, mengingat pemuda di depan itu adalah orang yang bisa di tembus. Tapi dia merasa nyaman berdekatan dengan Itachi walau dalam wujut yang bisa dibilang tak jelas.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus berjanji. Kalau aku bertemu denganmu dalam tubuh yang sempurna, kau mau menciumku." Wajah Naruto langsung memerah.

"Ap..apa-apaan sih Itachi-nii ini, jangan begitu."

"Sudah sangat sore, pulanglah. " Itachi menoleh kearah jam dinding di ruangan itu jam 7 malam

"Baiklah, aku pulang. Jaaaa Itachi-nii."

"Hn." Naruto belari meninggalkan Itachi yang tersenyum kearahnya. Entah apa yang terjadi. Semenjak hari ini, Naruto tak perna lagi bertemu dengan Itachi di ruangan itu. Naruto benar-benar merasa kehilangan.

Naruto sedang tidur-tidur di lapangan bola kaki Universitas itu. setelah latihan beberapa jam, kelihatannya tidur di padang rumput hijau yang luas di lapangan itu memang ide yang tak buruk. Naruto menatap langit biru yang hampir sama dengan iris matanya itu. menutup mata kirinya dengan punggung tangan nya, agar cahaya matahari yang silau itu tak langsung masuk ke bola matanya.

"Dobe, ini.." Sasuke yang sedang berdiri memandangi Naruto, melemparkan sebuah minuman kaleng isotonik kearah pemuda pirang itu.

"Arigato teme.." Naruto mendudukan dirinya, di ikuti Sasuke yang juga duduk di sampingnya.

"Dobe. Hari ini kau ada acara?"

"Tidak." Jawab Naruto singkat, sambil meneguk minuman kalengnya.

"Kakak ku ingin bertemu dengamu." Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan terkejut

"Kau punya kakak teme?" Sasuke memandang Naruto sebentar, lalu meneguk minuman yang ada di tangannya.

"Hn, kakak laki-laki, dia baru saja sadar dari koma. Dia satu-satunya orang yang sangat berharga di hidupku." Sasuke menatap Langit biru itu. Naruto menatap wajah tampan itu lekat-lekat.

"Kelihatannya aku tak perna melihat kau bicara seserius ini. Bisa kau ceritakan sedikit padaku teme." Sasuke menatap Naruto. Onyx dan Sapphier itu bertemu, Sasuke mendengus sebentar. Kemudian pandangannya kembali menatap langit biru cerah hari ini.

"Dia satu-satunya saudara ku. Aniki sangat sayang pada ku, tapi aku malah membencinya." Tersirat kesedihan dari ucapan pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu.

"Otousan selalu membandingkan aku dengan dia. Bagi otousan dia itu lebih hebat di bandingkan aku, baik dari segi kecerdasan ataupun potensi. Kami memiliki perusahaan terbesar di Konoha, tousan ingin aku yang memegang perusahaan itu, tapi aku menolak, aku ingin menjadi dokter, bukan pemimpin sebuah perusahaan. Akhirnya aniki lah yang ditunjuk menjadi penerus perusaan itu." Sasuke menatap langit itu. tak lama kemudian dia membaringkan dirinya di hamparan rumput hijau itu. onyx itu tak perna lepas dari langit biru itu.

"Semenjak penolakan ku, Otousan benar-benar membenciku, bahkan aku seperti tak dianggap. Itu mengakibatkan rasa benciku kepada aniki menjadi bertambah. Tapi saat malam itu, aniki menyampaikan keinginanya menjadi Pianis ke ayahku, tousan sangat marah. Dia tak mau aniki menjadi pianis, dia ingin aniki meneruskan perusahaan itu. aniki bersedia, asal ayahku tak boleh melarangku menjadi seorang dokter. Aniki harus membuang impiannya untuk menjadi seorang pianis demi aku, dia menukarkan impiannya dengan impian ku menjadi dokter, tapi walau begitu, aniki sering memaikan pianonya dirumah. Tousan yang marah, akhirnya menjual piano aniki diam-diam. Aniki perna bilang, dia sangat menyukai piano itu lebih dari nyawanya sendiri, dia bilang kalau piano itu lah yang mempertemukannya dengan seorang malaikat. Semenjak piano itu dijual, kondisi tubuh aniki menurun, dan akhirnya aniki harus dirawat dirumah sakit karna koma. Semenjak aku tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya, aku menyesal karna perna membencinya." Naruto terkejut, dia tak perna menyangka kalau pemuda sedingin Sasuke memiliki cerita masalalu yang mengerikan.

"Terus kenapa aniki mu ingin bertemu denganku."

"Aniki bilang dia mengenalmu saat dia sadar kemarin. Aku juga sudah membeli kembali piano aniki itu. dan ternyata piano di ruangan musik itu adalah piano aniki."

"Piano di ruang music itu. kenapa bisa, piano kakak mu ada di kampus kita?."

"Piano itu dijual ke sebuah toko music dengan harga yang murah. Kemudian pihak kampus membelinya juga dengan harga yang lumayan murah, dari pada piano-piano yang lain."

"Terus kakak mu sekarang ada dimana teme?"

"Dia masih dirumah sakit, kondisinya belum benar-benar sembuh, kaasan dan otousan tak perna melihat nya. Selama ini akulah yang menjaganya. Mereka berdua itu tak perna ada saat kami membutuhkan orang tua. Cih, orang tua macam apa itu." Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke, dan tersenyum kearah rival nya itu.

"Aku akan pergi menjenguk kakakmu nanti bersama mu ya?" Naruto menyengir, Sasuke tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah."

"Teme, wajahmu itu mirip seseorang yang aku kenal deh?" Naruto menggosok-gosokan jari telunjuknnya di dagunya "Tapi dimana ya?, aku perna melihat orang yang hampir memiliki wajah sama seperti mu?"

"Mungkin maksudmu kakak ku dobe. Kata beberapa orang yang perna melihat aku dan aniki, dia bilang kalau wajah kami sangat mirip."

"Benarkah, siapa nama kakakmu?"

"Itachi, Uchiha Itachi.." Mata Naruto melebar, mulutnya mengangah.

"Itachi? Itachi-nii maksud mu?"

"Eh? kau tahu aniki dobe?"

"Ah..itu..sudahlah, pokoknya aku nanti akan ikut dengamu menjenguk kakakmu."

Sasuke dan Naruto sedang berjalan di koridor sebuah rumah sakit megah di Konoha. Sasuke menatap kedepan melewati ruangan-ruangan rawat di rumah sakit itu. sedangkan Naruto sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, sambil sesekali mengayukan kantong pelastik berisih buah jeruk untuk menjenguk Kakak Sasuke yang dibelinya waktu perjalanan ke rumah sakit itu.

'Itachi-nii kakaknya teme? Bagai mana bisa? Apa benar teme adik laki-laki Itachi-nii? Kalau dia tahu aku mencintai kakaknya bisa mati dibantai aku.' Bantin Naruto

BUK..

Naruto menabrak punggung Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berhenti di sebuah pintu sebuah ruangan.

"Ini ruangannya.." Sasuke memberi intruksi. Naruto menelan ludah, saat ini jantung Naruto seakat ingin keluar dari tempatnya, dia penasaran sekali dengan orang yang berada di dalam itu.

TOK..TOK..TOK..

Sasuke mengedor pintu itu tiga kali. "Masuk".

Sebuah suara berat memerintah dari dalam ruangan itu. Sasuke memutar gagang pintu itu, dan akhirnya pintu itu terbuka, menampakan seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk disebuah ranjang putih itu, tersenyum kearah Sasuke

"Otouto.."

"Aniki, aku datang dengan Naruto. Dobe, ayo masuk." Naruto memberanikan diri untuk masuk kedalam ruangan itu. saat dia melihat siapa penghuni ruangan itu, kaki Naruto gemetar, tangan tan yang memegang bungkusan berisi jeruk itu terjatuh dan mengakibatkan beberapa buah jeruk mengelinding keluar dari bungkusan itu. tangan tan itu menutup mulutnya yang menganga.

"Niichan?" Sasuke menaikan kedua alisnya melihat respon Naruto yang menurutnya berlebihan, untuk seseorang yang baru bertemu.

"Naruto..kemari, tak aku sangka kau teman adik ku.." Pemuda itu memanggil Naruto dengan isyarat tangan, Naruto mengangguk, dia langsu belari dan memeluk pemuda itu.

"Niichan, kau tak tembus lagi?" Itachi tersenyum simpul di dekapan pemuda pirang itu

"Kan aku sudah bilang, kita pasti bertemu dalam kondisi tubuhku yang utuh Naruto."

"Aku rindu Niichan.." Sasuke merasa bingung dengan suasana ini. Dari pada menonton orang yang berpelukan, dia lebih memilih memunguti jeruk-jeruk yang berserakan di lantai rumah sakit itu.

"Aku mau menagih janjiku, kalau kau akan menciumku jika kita bertemu."

Sasuke berhenti dari kegiatannya, dia merasa janggal dengan perkataan kakak laki-lakinya itu, saat dia menoleh kearah Naruto dan Itachi, jeruk yang dipungutnya tadi kembali terjatuh dan menggelinding bebas di lantai rungan itu. yang dilihat Uchiha bungsu itu, kakaknya mencium rival sekaligus teman baiknya, dan yang membuat Sasuke syok, Naruto berciuman bibir dengan Kakaknya.

"KKKKKKYYYYAAAAAAA KALIAN SEDANG APA?." Sasuke menunjuk-nunjuk kearah dua pemuda yang saling berciuman itu. Naruto tersentak, begitu juga dengan Itachi.

"Teme…?"

"DOOBBEEEE…..APPPAAA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN.?" Sasuke berteriak. Itachi menutup telinganya yang hampir tuli karna teriakan adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Aku mencintainya otouto, dialah malaikat yang aku katakan itu." Itachi memeluk pinggang Naruto, Naruto merona

"Fyu~ tak aku sangkah kau memiliki kelainan aniki. Sudahlah, tapi berhenti mempertontonkan hal tak senono itu. kalau ada yang lihat bisa bahaya. Apa lagi kalau otousan yang lihat. Kalian bisa di bunuh, dan akupun juga."

"Maaf Sasuke." Ucap Naruto

"Hn, aku mau keluar, kalian membuat ku syok.." Sasuke keluar dari kamar itu. Itachi menatap Naruto.

"Bagai mana kabarmu Naruto?"

"Aku..ngh..baik.."

"Maaf, aku tak bisa memainkan Swam Lake untuk mu."

"Tak apa, lain kali kan bisa. Lagi pula, aku rindu Niichan." Naruto mengelus pipi Uchiha Sulung itu dengan ibu jarinya. Wajah itu saling berhadapkan. Dan tak lama kemudian jarak diantara mereka pun semakin sedikit. Ciuman kedua pun terjadi dia antara dua pemuda yang sudah lama saling merindukan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

Sedikit info. Swam Lake atau 'danau angsa' itu salah satu music-musik kelasik yang sangat mugi suka. Mugi sangat suka music-musik kelasik. Makanya mugi buat fict ini..

Makasih buat para Minna yang sudah mereview fict ini. Tak disangkah, diriku bisa buat fict ItaNaru *Nangis terharu*..

Sekali kali ini fict to imouto **Ochi_chan**, tolong di review. Mugi terima flame deh..kagak apa-apa, asal yang membangun ya..^^

Maaf kalau ada beberapa kata-kata yang sedikit ganjal. Kompi Mugi rada eror.

Ini Chapter akhir. Jadi tolong di review ya…

REVIEW PLEASE ^^.


End file.
